coincollectingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Quaffle4
Hi, welcome to Coin Collecting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Quaffle4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:28, 22 May 2009 Greetings and Assistance... if needed Hey, this is SmartOneKg. When you contribute a new country to the wiki, add it on the front page, using the same html method (col-2). Also try to put the "New Zealand Coins" on the main page; I suggest you use this text: New Zealand . Because you can check for grammar errors, this'll be great for improvement on the wiki. If you have any new coins, remember above. I'll do the rest... as an only contributor. So now there's two. Ugh, SmartOne again. Never mind about putting New Zealand on the main page. Please scan your coins. How? Put the coin in the scanner and start scanning! If you don't have a scanner, use a white surface. Putting a Wii sideways and placing it on the wall would work, then take a picture. Oh, and also try to find the newest and best looking coin for scanning/photography. -Why bother creating a "New Zealand dollar" page if all it says is please visit coins of New Zealand Category? I see it as pointless and there are more important articles to write.... --Quaffle4 01:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, all those dollar pages are for the information about Dollars. Read on Wikipedia or Encarta so they can be finished (don't include banknotes). I'm just a little busy at this point, but it might be finished soon. Not busy? How about lazy? Yup, that'll work! The Swiss Franc is coming soon! -About Dollars?! I've already written a page about the New Zealand Dollar! It's called Kiwi Dollar. Also I don't need to look up coins on Wikipedia to write articles, I'm a Numismatist from the RNSNZ so I think I know what I'm talking about. --Quaffle4 01:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) -Having a "New Zealand Dollar" page as well as my "Kiwi Dollar" page is both confusing and pointless. It only makes the wiki more bureaucratic and intricate. --Quaffle4 01:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) That's not what I meant. When I said "Dollar," I meant the currency, giving a summary of all the coins. I can't really put up categories on the map. Sorry to confuse you! Organising The Wiki A summary of the coins....I've already written an Article called New Zealand Coins, Wouldn't that be better than "New Zealand Dollar"? --Quaffle4 04:03, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I was going to ask if you could change the name. May I? Nah, I guess I will! -The name "New Zealand Dollar" implies that the article is actually about the Dollar coin. New Zealand Coins is more general and about the history of Nz coins. Since kiwi dollar is a colloquial term, New Zealand dollar should redirect to Kiwi Dollar. There's no point over complicating things. --Quaffle4 21:38, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Moving Conversation Since this conversation is more about the wiki in general than me personally, further topics should be discussed on the community portal discussion page. --Quaffle4 04:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC)